


Medicine || Newtina

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), newtina - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Newtina proposal, newtina angst, newtina fighting, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: "you're my medicine"*this hasn't been spell / grammar checked yet*©tinasnewt 2017, any copying will be reported immediately. originally posted on wattpad.





	Medicine || Newtina

"Despite what many think, I am perfectly able to take care of myself!" Tina snapped, snatching the document out of Newt's hand. "What goes on at work is none of your business. If I feel like I'm getting too much work, which I'm not, I can handle it. I don't need you trying to stick up for me!"

Yet another argument had commenced between Newt and Tina at the Goldstein residence, something that had grown more common over the past few months. The couple were usually the only ones at home, since Tina's sister, Queenie, spent most of her time at Jacob's apartment a few blocks away. 

"Tina, dear, I was only trying to help-"

"By sending an owl to Madame Piquery, demanding she lessen her pressure on me? That's not helping, Newt! That's getting me nearly fired! Again!" 

Newt shoved his hands into his waistcoat pockets and stared down at his shoes that were scuffed from years of use. He could sense the look Tina was fixating on him. She was glaring at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed against her chest. "Next time, I'll try to be less... demanding."

Tina released an exasperated laugh. "There will be no 'next time!' If there is, I'm finished! Newt, you have to stop protecting me. If Madame Piquery thought she was giving me too much work, she'd give me less. It's not her fault most of the aurors quit after the obscurial incident, if I hadn't known, I would've quit too. Just... stop interfering with my work. Please," she said, a begging tone in her voice. Tina hated when they argued, but it seemed like all they'd done for weeks was argue. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Newt said quietly, his head still facing downwards. He took a few steps toward Tina and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She hesitated a moment before releasing her arms and returning the hug. Head resting on Newt's shoulder, the fabric making obvious indents on her face, she sighed. "What is it, dear?" Her beloved asked, his chin resting on her head that was covered in beautiful, raven waves that reached halfway down her neck. 

"Why are we always fighting?" she mumbled in a saddened tone. The sound of it shattered Newt's heart; the obvious hurt and pain crushed him. Tina shifted in his grasp, her head now facing his. "I don't want to fight anymore," she said, her voice small. "It's making us cold. Not like ourselves... at least, that's what Queenie told me."

Newt nodded in response, moving his hand to press Tina's head to his chest. "No more fighting...," He agreed. 

-

Newt eyed all of the rings that were in the silver casing, looking for the perfect one. He knew Tina would like something on the plain side of things; she wasn't into flashy jewelry or clothing. Most of the rings were quite flamboyant, much to his dismay. Clusters of diamonds covered them, making it seem as if there was more jewel than band. Tina would've hated it. Se'd love it because it was from Newt, but she wouldn't like the way the ring looked on her. It'd seem too out of character for her to wear a chunky ring when she wasn't a 'chunky' person; she was a plain person with plain taste. Newt didn't understand why she said that about herself, though. In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met- inside and out. Tina was a goddess that needed to be worshipped but had been ignored for too long. He glanced inside the glass case again, looking hopelessly for something he knew she'd love but gave up  and decided to ask a shopkeeper for help. 

A familiar head of blonde curls caught Newt's attention. She was standing in front of him, chattering with the shopkeeper. How Queenie hadn't sensed him behind her was beyond him. As soon as he thought that, however, Queenie turned her head and laid her eyes on him. "Newt?" She said, a confused look on her face. Two seconds passed before she'd drunk in the entire story, and her entire face began to shine with excitement. "Oh, Tina's going to be so delighted! She'll definitely say yes, and... oh Newt, of course I'm okay with it! You make her happy."

Newt took a moment to process everything Queenie had said to him. Legilimensy was hard to keep up with, and trying to remember what you were thinking while she was speaking was a difficult task. "I'm glad I have your... acceptance," Newt uttered, not meeting her gaze. "I need your help, really. I don't know what ring to get Tina."

Queenie smiled even wider. "Oh, I've always wanted to pick out a ring! For myself, of course, but you see... Jacob's already done that, so I guess Tina will have to do," she expressed, hands conjoined near her chest. "Now, Tina has a very simple taste- you already know that, though- so you'll want to find something that's straight to the point. Not too little and not too much." Queenie strolled away from him and toward the glass enclosure. Newt watched Queenie look over the glass casing for a ring that fit the description. She frowned a bit, narrowing her eyes as she searched. "Ah! This one!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together before pointing a finger at a small ring. The band was silver, and there were only three small diamonds on the front. They stood out just enough to get the point across but weren't predominantly noticeable. 

"It's perfect," Newt mused, imagining the ring on Tina's finger. Just the thought brought a smile to his face- and to Queenie's. She called a young woman over to take the ring out, and turned to face Newt. 

"I must get going now... Jacob will be waiting for me, you see... but I hope you propose soon. Tina's had a lot goin' on, with work and all... She'd love a surprise like this!" Queenie knew telling Newt Tina's worries were only job-related, and not relationship orientated as well was unfair, but she didn't want to discourage him. "Best of luck, Newt," she said with a smile before she exited the building. 

The silver ring shined in the direct sunlight, and it surely would've attracted the niffler, had Newt brought him along. Newt was still grinning at the thought of Tina saying yes to his proposal and seeing the ring on her finger, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Are you sure you want that one?" A gruff voice said behind him. Newt turned around to face the voice. It was a rather short man, and what he lacked in height was made up for in his middle. The same went with his hair- there wasn't much of it, but his eyebrows were filled with it. 

"Yes," Newt answered, playing with the ring around his fingers. "She doesn't like fancy things, Tina. I would rather get her something she'd like instead of a flashy ring with an enormous diamond on it. I want to get her something she'd love, so she knows how much I... how much I love her. I want it to be perfect, y'know? Merlin, I'm rambling, I'm sorry..."

The shopkeeper gave him a grunt in return. Newt handed him wads of money, still unused to muggle money, more importantly, American money. The shopkeeper gave him a strange look, opening up the cash register and counting out only a few coins to hand Newt back as his change.

"Come again soon," the man said, watching Newt with an annoyed expression. 

-

"Newt... do you realize... just how... how important...  that document was?" Tina said slowly, her voice filled with anger. Dougal, Newt's demiguise, had knocked a jar of ink onto a document containing crucial information about the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, and no spell would fix it since it'd been cursed to be untampered with. 

"Tina, yes, I did, but he had no idea that it was important, if he had he would have been much more careful. He was only out for-"

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane was he out in the first place?! Dougal stays in the case, not out of it! Because of him... because of him I could lose my job, and our lead on one of the most dangerous wizards out there could be gone! A demiguise could be the reason Grindelwald slips away again!" Tina slumped down into a chair, pressing both hands to her forehead in frustration. Dougal the demiguise sat in the corner, slumped over in shame. He truly hadn't meant to destroy the document- his arm had accidentally bumped into a glass container of black ink. It didn't matter, though. The document that contained very crucial information on the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald was destroyed, and not even a spell could fix it. "What am I supposed to do?" Tina whimpered into her hands, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. 

In a flash, Newt was by her side, his arm around her back. "It'll be alright, Madame Piquery will understand. It was an accident, after all," he reassured her, running his fingers across her back.

"No, it won't be alright!" Tina cried, moving her head to face Newt. Her expression was undeniably annoyance and fear. "This document contained information about Grindelwald. I knew I shouldn't have taken the position of head auror, I knew it'd be too much... and look what's happened! I've managed to destroy whatever lead we could have on him, and I've only had this job for a year..."

"Tina...," Newt said quietly, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. If you lose your job... I'll never be able to forgive myself. It's my fault, I'm the one who decided to let Dougal out. He got lonely, you see, so I thought he'd like to see you. If I had any idea he'd have done this I wouldn't have let him out." Newt reached to hold her hand, and faltered when she pulled away. "Tina."

"Newt... I don't know how much longer I can do this," she admitted, her face sad. "It's just so hard."

Tina stood up and left. 

-

Over the next few weeks, the fighting had only gotten worse. They were started over anything- from Newt dropping a jar of sauce and shattering it all over the floor to Tina being late home one night. Every day, Newt would look at the black case that contained the ring he'd use to propose to Tina, and every day he doubted her answer. He was sure he wanted to marry her, he just wasn't sure about her response.

-

When Newt unlocked the door to their apartment, he automatically knew something was wrong. Tina's coat, which was usually thrown carelessly on the couch, was nowhere to be seen. The only telltale sign that she was even home were her boots that were lined carefully near the door, beneath the coat hanger. Newt hastily shrugged off his coat, throwing it in Tina's coat's usual spot and went looking for her. "Tina? Tina, where are you?" A placid noise came from the dining room, alerting Newt. He walked into it and saw her. 

Tina had been crying. Newt could see the all of the telltale signs on her face- the red eyes, a stuffy nose, and worst of all, the frequent quiver of her lip. Her panicked look three whatever scapegoat she had out the window. Tina, dear, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching out a hand to comfort her. She didn't take it. 

"I've been... I've been thinking," Tina said quietly, looking at the red table cloth. "We've been fighting a lot and..." She tried to compose herself, to stop the tears that were swimming in her eyes, but she couldn't stop them from falling. 

"What've you been thinking? Are you alright? Tina, what's bothering you?" Newt's voice was more worried now, his eyes on hers, which was very hard for him to do. 

Tina choked back a sob, feeling herself breaking. She knew she had to do this, for what she saw as the greater good. "I just... don't think we belong together," she said, her voice softer than she wanted it to be. She couldn't help that she was upset; everyone's upset during and after a breakup. 

Green met brown and clashed. Newt almost lost his composure himself as he watched the woman he loved cry like harder than he'd ever seen anyone cry before. "Tina, what're you saying?" He asked, barely above a whisper. Tears were in his eyes, he could feel them wobbling, ready to be pushed over the edge and down his cheeks. His hand reached across the table, and he held Tina's, much to her dismay. 

She made a noise that was between a sigh and a whimper. "Please don't do this," she begged, looking away from him. "We're not r-right for each other. I thought maybe w-we could fix things, but it hasn't happened, and it's been so long since I thought everything was okay. I-I love you, Newt, but it's t-too much. And if you keep... if you keep looking at me like that, like I've broken down your world, I swear I don't know what I'll be able to do with myself after this. It just hurts to be like this all the time. I was beginning to question if we really loved each other or if we were... if we were just lying to each other to reassure ourselves that we were happy."

Her bottom lip quivered, and she was holding back a sob. When she let it out, Newt could feel his heart shattering more than once. It was one of the saddest things he'd heard in his 31 years of life. So he did what he knew how to do, and he understood it wasn't the most appropriate thing to do, given the circumstances, but he did it anyway. He leant forward, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her head against his chest. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but she didn't hug him back. 

Newt didn't understand why he wasn't crying, we he couldn't cry. I was happy, he thought. If she still loves me... why is she doing this? What happened to us?

Newt's heart dropped even lower when he remembered the little black box that was in his back pocket. A lump rose in his throat, and he  swallowed it back down, his lip quivering slightly. "Tina, if you were... feeling this way, why didn't you tell me?"

Tina took a deep breath, pulling away from Newt. "I thought I was being selfish," she explained in between sniffs. "I am being selfish. I thought that after this... after this happened I'd be happier, but right now I just feel so miserable. I feel miserable, I've felt miserable, for weeks. I couldn't pinpoint it... until I... until I figured it out. I was making myself miserable by treating you like you were... like you were a pile of dirt. I'm not what you need, Newt. You need someone better than me. You deserve someone better than me." 

A still silence followed as Newt let it all soak in. It was a loud silence, fueled by the loud, rushing thoughts that sped through both of their minds. 

"You are what I need."

Newt's voice, fragile and soft, had broken the silence. Tina shook her head, looking more and more like a sad puppy every moment. Her voice cracked ever so slightly as she spoke. "Please don't do this, I'm not, you deserve SO much better, Newt. You need someone who'll treat you right, the way you're supposed to be treated. I can't... I can't give you that. I don't know how."

Before Newt could even think of a way to respond, Tina got up and left. They'd grown apart from each other again. But this time, it was the girl he loved that'd slipped out of his grasp. 

-

"No, Dougal, not tonight. I've been telling you this for months, why don't you understand that she's not coming back? I'm sorry you miss your stories, but I'll have to find someone to... to replace her."

Dougal gave Newt another sad look and retreated back into his corner. Tina had always read him stories, and the past few months she hadn't come he'd grown to miss them exponentially. Even when she was angry at him, like the time he'd accidentally destroyed her document, she'd read to him. Newt had explained to the demiguise what'd happened, of course. But Dougal still didn't understand why she didn't come down. He was still living with them in his case, since Queenie had refused to let him move elsewhere. Newt rarely left the leather briefcase, only retreating for breakfast and dinner. Tina always took note to eat alone in her room, not wanting to face Newt. She missed him dearly but felt as if his life would be better without her. In her mind, she was toxic: a taker, not a giver like her sister had said. She'd even taken away the one thing she knew brought Dougal joy. 

Which is why, one night, she decided to go down in the case. 

Immediately she sensed something was terribly wrong. The shed, usually disheveled with drawings and descriptions of creatures, was empty. Everything seemed to have been cleaned up and tucked away, which was unusual behavior for Newt. 

Tina hadn't come down to talk to him, she'd come down to read a story to Dougal, hopefully not crossing paths with her almost lover. 

That plan soon failed, however, when she saw Newt feeding the graphorn. She hoped to slip past without being seen, walking slowly and quietly across the premises toward Dougal's home. The graphorn let out an excited noise, its front golden horn pointing toward her. "Tina?" Newt called out, a surprised tone is his voice. She froze in her tracks, turning slowly to face him. 

"I... I was just going to go read a story to Dougal, I realized he must... miss them," she justified, a guilty look spread across her face. Tina clutched the book in her hands tightly, not wanting Newt to see that it was his own book she was holding. She winced when he asked what book she was going to read to him. "A... story. One I think he'll enjoy."

"Oh," Newt said quietly, looking away from her. "Well, he's right over there, in the corner. Dougal has always- Oh!"

While Newt had been talking to Tina, a sight unusually awkward, he'd forgotten all about the piece of meat dangling from his fingers. One of the graphorns had wrapped its appendages around his arm, trying to steal the food from his fingers. Newt laughed it off, trying to play it off as nothing. "Bugger... just a bit hungry, you see. Ah! Drop it. Drop it. Zarina, you're misbehaving. Drop my arm. Don't make me get angry- Zarina! We don't- ZARINA!"

Zarina, the graphorn, had bitten down on his arm, refusing to listen to him, an odd act of aggression. He didn't know what'd set her off. 

"Are you alright?" Tina called out, a worried look spreading across her face. She gripped her wand from her pocket, just in case. "Has she got your arm?"

"No, it's absolutely nothing to worry about! Zarina, you let go of your mum!" Newt yelled, his face unamused. "We don't treat mums like that! No biting! Drop my arm right this instant! Oh... that'll leave a sca- ZARINA YOU DROP MY ARM THIS INSTANT!"

Tina was truly scared. Newt was obviously struggling and trying to pull his arm from the angry creature's mouth. "Newt, hold on, I'm coming up to help!" She called out, rushing toward the enclosure. Her steps were muffled by the grass, and she wobbled as she ran. "I should not have worn these heeled boots," she muttered under her breath. 

"No- Tina, I've got everything under control. She'll just switch to you if you interfere, I don't want that to happ- ouch!" The graphorn had finally chomped down hard enough to draw blood, and when Tina saw it she gasped in fear. 

"Get off him!" She yelled, wand pointed at the creature as her arm wrapped around Newt's free arm in a protective manor. Her auror instinct had kicked in, and she was ready to tackle the creature to the ground if she had to. 

"Tina, no! It's entirely fine, just a little bite, worst case scenario my arm will fall off. No- don't give me that look, I'm completely fine! I can lose an arm, other magizoologists have lost much more than that," he panickedly said, trying not to wince at the pain of the graphorn clamping down. The other graphorn, Adofo, had stomped near them, confused at his mate's aggression before joining Zarina and biting Newt as well, this time on the leg. 

"I have to do something... maybe I can stun them!" Tina yelled, growing more panicked by the second. "He's going to kill you! What am I supposed to do if you die?"

Newt was too caught up with the pain of being bit by two graphorns- one on the arm, the other on the leg- to comprehend what she'd said. "Tina, don't hurt my creatures! They're perfectly fine, just playing with me... Adofo! Off!"

"Mercy Lewis, Newt, I'm sorry but I have to! You'll die if I don't- either that or lose a leg and an arm!" Tina worriedly said, pointing her wand at Zarina. "I won't hurt them, just stun them. Newt- I don't want you to die! They could kill you! I can't lose you too! Stupefy!" 

A white jet of light shot out of her wand and hit the creature on the side, making its grip on Newt's arm loosen as it flew back in the air. She cast the same spell at Adofo, knocking him farther back. Newt fell into her arms, and Tina sank down onto the ground, surprised to find wetness on her face as she went to wipe her eyes. "Don't ever do that again!" She cried, pressing her hands into his arm. "Is this going to scar? Is it going to fall off?"

Newt was too worried about his creatures, who were both knocked out behind him to think about his rapidly bleeding arm. "It's fine, but my creatures aren't! Tina, you knocked them out!"

"They were going to kill you! They'd rip your arm off and then end up biting your head or something like that! You'd die, Newt! What am I supposed to do if you die?!" 

Newt looked into Tina's eyes, Tina looked into Newt's eyes. Hers were sad, lined with red. His were tired, the bags evident. It was the first time they'd truly looked at each other in months. Neither of them seemed to be doing well. "Tina..."

Tina didn't respond to her name being said, instead focusing her attention on Newt's arm. "It needs a bandage, I saw one in your shed. I'll be right back-"

Before she could stand back up, Newt had wrapped his hand on his good arm around hers. "Please don't go," he croaked out. Newt was afraid she'd use that as an excuse to leave, and he didn't know if he'd be able to handle it after processing everything she'd said. 

"Newt, you need bandages, medicine, something like tha-"

"Tina, you're my medicine."

"What?"

"I need you," he said quietly, not looking at her. "I need you more than I need my bloody arm... Merlin, Tina, can't you see? We're miserable without each other!"

Tina's eyes were misted over with unshed tears. "Newt... I..." She slowly sank back down, but not before removing her sock and wrapping it around his arm, a makeshift bandage. 

"Tina... please."

"I don't know what to do," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I just... I'm so dejected and I try to be cheerful and fail. You were... you were my everything and what I did was not only incredibly selfish but incredibly stupid."

In the seconds it took for their lips to meet, they didn't break eye contact. 

-

It was a bright, sunny day at the public garden. Newt was glad nobody was around and that it was just him and Tina. His scar from the graphorn bite would fade in time, but that didn't matter because he was wearing a long shirt. In his back pocket laid the one item that matter, and in Tina's mind was the one word that counted. 

He decided to do it in front of the asters, not only because they symbolized love but because Tina looked absolutely breathtaking in front of them. 

Newt glanced a look at Tina. She was in her usual attire- a white blouse and long, black trousers. No matter what she wore, Newt found her stunning. Her smile was evident as they stared at the flowers. "They're beautiful," she mused, flicking her eyes to Newt's. "I can see why you wanted to show me these."

"Well, I didn't want to show you them only because they're beautiful but because..."

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Because...?"

"Well, these flowers symbolize love and... and you know I love you, and I thought no better than to ask here and... oh, I'm messing this up already."

Tina laughed, raiding a hand to her mouth. "You wanted to ask me if I loved you? Newt, I told you that last night. And the day before that. And the day before that," she said, an amused expression on her face. "You're not messing anything up, this is rather romantic."

Newts heart skipped a beat. "Really? You think this is... romantic?" Tina smiled brightly and nodded. Newt's hand pawed around his back pocket until he felt the tiny box that contained the ring he'd picked out just for her. "Well... if you think this is... romantic..." Newt silently cursed himself for not planning out what to say. "I just wanted to tell you... oh, I'm messing this up already, forgive me..."

Tina's hand pressed to her mouth as he knelt on one knee. "Newt, what are you doing..."

Newt took a deep breath. "I just wanted to... to... well, it's simple really. Tina, you're the reason I find it hard to say goodbye. Even if we're not in the greatest state, I do. Ever since you came into my life, I've found... I've found it hard to live without you. I want to make you happy. I adore you, Tina. You're like... you make me feel as if there's no bad in the world. Your smile lights it up, and blocks it all out. You're like... a medicine. You can cure any unhappiness. If I'm unhappy, I take one look at you and you make me... overjoyed. What I'm saying is I... I want to marry you." He slowly opened the black box to reveal the ring, and he was mildly aware of the tears flowing out of her eyes. "Will you, Porpentina Goldstein, do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Tina met his eyes. "Yes," she breathed out, an overjoyed smile spreading across her face. "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated!


End file.
